A new name A new life A new world
by kissykitty
Summary: Lexie died. How you may ask. She was kidnapped, raped, and murder. Now she is reborn as Amy. First story. Possible romance in the future. I DO NOT OWN KHR. OR THE PICTURE. peace.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please bear with me okay. Okay.**

**I do not own KHR or the pics. Peace.**

Lexie Brickman was a girl with blond hair blue eyes. She was born gifted. She was smarter than others. She was a nice girl. Hard to keep a grudge and for others to keep grudges against her. She was an only child and an exhalant sword master-mistress at the age of 15. But she of course has to have a hobby. ANIME. She loved it. Her favorite was Katekyo Hitman Reborn. To say her favorite charter was she really doesn't know.

One day when she was caught off guard what happened next change her view of a peaceful nice world into a horrible cruel one. She was kidnapped by three men, sexual assaulted by all three, and too many stab wounds to count.

Now she in dropped off to the side of the abandoned road leaving her in a slow and painful death.

'_Wow. So this is how I die. I'm sorry mom, dad for leaving. Please forgive me. I love you both' _Lexie thought before she closed her eyes allowing the darkness to consumer her.

I Open my eyes to see only nothing but darkness. I look down to see my naked body.

'_Well I'm here. Might as well think of my total useless life before the shitty end.' _I thought bitterly.

Well it's true. I was ignorant to think that the world was peaceful but now I think in a different bitter way. It's nothing but a hateful cruel world.

Let's see started school at the age of three. Finished at the age of 12. Started training with the sword at the age of 8. Didn't finish till I was 14.

My favorite colors: Red, Blue, Indigo, Purple, Black, White, Dark green.

Favorite food: French fries.

Abilities: Sword mastery, IQ at 165, acting, singing, violin, piano, dancing.

Loves: Anime, Manga, reading, Since I was 13 I had loved the feeling of pain-only a little, fighting with the sword with a style of her own-mixing dancing and her fencing style, walking.

Dislikes: Being used, people who are mean(or happy, sad, boring, almost everyone), those who are weak, Mostly EVERYTHING.

Love KHR that I have yet to choose a favorite but know everything about everyone.

Now that I think about my life was worthless. I wonder if they found me drench in crimson. JOY*Sarcasm*

If this is supposed to drive me Insane. It's working. Being in the dark so long, moving only to hit something repeat. I want to die. OH wait. I'm AM.

What I'm I going to d-

I see a light. The light. FINALY. A little late much. I move towards it. Once I reached it I screamed.

It was so hard to get out. I feel like someone or something is pushing me. Once I was out I was so cold. I hulled myself to keep warm.

Now I was being was and wrap in a blanket. I open my eyes to see a nurse.

"Ma'am. You lovely daughter." I hear the nurse say. What.

I was passed off to a woman who just went through labor and still looks drop dead gorgeous. She had red hair and green eyes with pale skin that fits her perfectly. Is this MY MOM? If she is I hope I look like her in the future.

She gasp as she took me in her arms "My beautiful daughter."

Now what's my name?

"Amy. She shall be named Amy." Amy huh? I Kind of like it.

I feel my eyes droop and fall asleep with her smile the last thing I see.

**So that's it for now. I Hope you liked it. Please comment. I look forward to positive comments and ways for you to help a little.**

**I do not own Khr or the pics.**

**Peace.**

**-KissyKitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story so please bear with me okay. Okay.**

**I do not own KHR or the pics. Peace.**

Being reborn is a little fun. But there are many downs.

I have to suffer the time of being alive

I have to deal with random bullshit.

I have no idea what world I'm in

And most of all. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING. WHY MUST BEING A BABY SUCKS.

Seriously I do the same thing over and over. I sleep, eat, burb, and sleep again. Every morning I sit in my prison that's a so called crib for me. The only thing I love is my mother. Sarah Pierce. She is a kind woman. But she also doesn't talk to me in that disgusting childish voice. In all honesty I think she'll be a great mother. Maybe there's no reason for me to hate her.

I am now 2 years of age. Last year my mother was surprised that I skipped crawling and went straight to walking. She was also surprised when I started to talk. What normally happens is that we wake up. Get ready for the day. Cook breakfast (I just watch). Watch TV or read. She then goes on the phone and talk for hours strait while I do puzzles or study.

Today is just like any other day except we have visitors. Once I saw them I hated them instantly. They annoy me to no end

Why did I promise her this?

_Flashback_

"_Okay Amy. I want you to promise me something. Okay?" My mother said._

"_If it involves other people than no."_

_*sighs* "I just don't understand how you hate almost everything. I have to beg you to actually like something."_

"_That's because I love you mother." I just had to say that._

"_If you really love me than you'll promise me one thing." She said. I looked up from my 1000 piece puzzle only to see her smirk darkly._

"_You knew I would say something of that sort. Didn't you?"_

"_One day you'll be good with your words. Anyway my sister and my friend is coming over I want you to at least be nice with them."_

"_Fine. Only if you make French fries for dinner."_

"_I knew you liked them."_

_Flash back end_

Now I'm sitting here with a yellow dress with whit stocking and black flats and my hair in pintail's. Now that I think about it, I never saw myself in the mirror. Not once! I have to do that later.

I stop my thinking when I heard the front door open. I put down my book I was reading. And made my way to the people. I stopped when I was in plain view.

I watched as my mother talked to them.

One woman had red hair and green eyes. She must be my aunt. The only difference is that my mom was pale and she was really tanned. She was also taller because of the heels. Evan without them she would be a few inches taller than her.

The other one had blue hair with blue eyes. Something about her reminds me of someone from my past life. She was tall and slender but she's not as beautiful as my mom.

Still I have to be nice.

"You must be Amy. My god daughter." The blue hair said.

_Do I have to be your god daughter? _ I wanted to say but kept my mouth closed.

"My beautiful niece. You look so much like your father." My aunt said as she walked over to me picked me up and smoothed me with kisses.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

They both looked at me shocked still she put me down. Once my feet touched the ground I ran to my mother and went behind her.

"I never told you but Amy has the mind of an adult. Amy this is my sister Rose and my friend Selena." Mother said as she pointed to them.

They both look at me with amusement. From my aunt it a playful thing, but from the other one it frightens me.

**I Hope you liked it. Please comment. I look forward to positive comments and ways for you to help a little.**

**I do not own Khr or the pics.**

**Peace.**

**-KissyKitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own KHR or the pics. Peace.**

It's been three days and I'm so glad that they left. Rose my aunt, I would of like her if she wasn't so annoying. She likes to hug me, kiss me, and hold me even though I tell her to stop.

Selena on the other had scares me a little. She still reminds me of someone from my past life I can't put my finger on it.

My mother is on the phone. I on the other hand am currently reading. Now that I think about it I should go to my bedroom.

I get up and made my way to the room. Going quietly so my mom can't hear me. Once in I open the closet and turn on the light the full length mirror that reaches the floor. Good I can see my full height. When I walk in front of the mirror I couldn't believe my eyes.

Black curly hair that reaches my mid back, green eyes and I still have my baby fat. Something about me reminds me of reborn from KHR. Now that I think about it Selena reminds me of Rokudo Mukuro. It's possible that I was reborn in the KHR world. But why?

I snapped out of my thought when I glint of light shined. I turned around and walk towards it. Once I was close enough I saw a handle I reached out and grab it. When I pulled it out I was very surprised.

It was a rapier sword with the cup handle. This kind of reminds me of the sword that I use to have in my other world. Could this be my mother's?

Okay. So I died, was reborn, know how to speck Italian(thanks to my mother) and English, found out that Selena is the possible mother of Mukuro, my mother is possibly a sword fighter and is possibly in the mafia, and I might be the daughter of the sun Arcobaleno of Reborn.

**FUCK THIS I QUIT!**

"So you found my sword." I heard a familiar voice. Out of surprise I dropped it and turn to see my mother. I suspected her to be angry, but she looked surprised. She knelt down in front of me and grabbed the sword. She held it up examinant.

"I always wanted to fence and I did. I loved it. I never kill someone because there was no reason too."

"So if there were a good reason would you kill them?'

"Yes. Although I almost did when I was being stalked. When this man stalked me I was attacked by a group of men. I was going to attacked with my sword because I never like leaving the house without it. But before I can pull out my sword BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG. They all fell to the ground. I turn towards the man. A piston with smoke coming out of the end. I charged at him and sliced him on the arm. He was surprised. We fought for 5 minutes. I lost. I waited for my death but it never came. In front of me was a note with a name on it. The same name that belongs to the man I love today. The same man who is your father."

"What is it?" This is my way of confirming my suspicion.

She looked at me and had a gentle smile on her face.

"His name was…..

.

.

.

.

**Reborn."**


End file.
